Who Sees The Wind?
by XxTheMoonRiddlexX
Summary: Who has seen the wind? Neither I nor you, But when the leaves hang trembling, The wind is passing through; Who has seen the wind, Neither you nor I, But when the trees bow down their heads, The wind is passing by. If that is so, who sees the wind? Well I know, and I shall tell you if you wish. -Jamie Bennett (*previously Fly Past Starlight)


**Hi! I know that none of my stories have gotten new chapters since December 2013...or something long ago and far, far away like that. I apologize for the inconvenience. But it was all this story's fault. As it says on my profile, _Who Sees The Wind_ is the story of Jamie's father, human-like beings called Shadows, and Pitch basically running for his life. Again. And of course Bunny has to baby-sit him. Sometimes things take on a life of their own, and suddenly the characters are standing right next to you, telling you their stories in the middle of the night. Welcome to their world. **

**BTW-This is "****_Fly Past Starlight" _re-typed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters mentioned in this story.**

Thank you.

XxTheMoonRiddlexX

* * *

**ROTG: Who Sees The Wind?**

**January 4, 2014: Pitch's Parent or Guardian **

_(Burgess, Pennsylvania, USA_Earth)_

Entering Pitch's lair was entirely accidental. E. Aster Bunnymund did not plan to fall into a sinkhole three meters away from the Burgess Pond, nor did he ever think it would be a bad thing, to find the Boogieman cowering in a corner of his lair. In fact, the last thing Bunny expected was to land atop a 14 ft. tall Nightmare. Desperate to get off the monstrous horse before the black fear sand could wrap into his fur, Bunny kicked off its back, launching himself straight at the ground.

He was in full battle mode now. He hit the ground and rolled to a stop. As this happened, a giant hoof nearly flattened him. The Easter Spirit took out the emergency snowglobe, which he kept nestled next to his boomerangs in their carrier (_North may or may not have known he had it._) Dashing the snowglobe against the hard, grey rocks that made up Pitch Black's lair, Bunny commanded, "Take it to the Sun!" Utter relief flooded his senses when the spiraling magic portal opened and with a high whinny, the Nightmare was torn apart, the sand making up its body sucked away to the star in the center of our solar system.

"You should thank the spirit of luck it was a full moon tonight."

Bunny gave a slight start when surprise when a new voice spoke up, very quietly, behind him. He whirled around.

"Come to gloat, Bunnymund?" Pitch Black, the spirit of fear, hissed from a dark corner between two rock walls. He seemed resigned to his fate.

The Guardian of Hope might have missed him if it weren't for his yellow eyes. Pitch took slow steps into the revealing light of the moon. The moon illuminated many things about the boogieman all at once. The red tinge to his eyes, his stooped posture, torn black robes, and the fact that he was limping were all telling hints that Pitch had seen bad times over the last two years.

"No." Bunny answered, fisting his paws so he would not be distracted by his strong desire to strangle the weakened spirit. He had to remember that this was not about any one season of holiday. This was about the children, life, getting Tooth back, and hope on Earth. "I came to negotiate."

"Well I must say you're acting…odd." Pitch folded his arms, eyeing the other with a somewhat calculating yet confused expression. Bunny held his tongue, keeping back the ocean of insulting things he'd rather be yelling in Pitch's too-calm face. _But_ this wasn't about their old grudges; and last time he'd let his anger out of check, Bunny had almost killed the Guardian's chances of stopping Pitch from destroying children's belief. Now he was glad he hadn't punched Frost in the face.

"Your opinion-"

"You defeat me, then ask for my help? How typical." Pitch rolled his eyes in exaggerated annoyance.

"If ya think I'm doing this on free will, _think again_."

"If you were here willingly, you wouldn't be E. Aster Bunnymund. Now tell me, what happened to the your precious fairy? Oh I know how you and the others are SO overprotective..." Suddenly Pitch looked up, almost in alarm, but no. That was certainly not something Pitch Black would do. Bunny was about to ask how Pitch knew about Tooth being kidnapped, but Pitch was one step ahead of him.

"You forget that I can sense every fear in the world when I want to, Guardian. I know, I always know. I can see it, you are scared for Tooth because you don't really know who took her, and—my my, what is this? You DO care about Frost; you're scared for him too. I can't believe it! What has that winter spirit gotten tangled up in this time, hmm?"

"Shut up Pitch, I don't have time for this now!" Bunny's yell echoed from hallway to hallway, tunnel to tunnel, all around the two.

"Why in the name of Hell himself, would I want to help you? You all know what I want, yet it is the one thing I am cursed never to have?" Pitch snarled back.

"What do you know about the Shadows, Pitch? Who and what are they? Tell me!"

"Oh, shadows? They're something that either follows you or is ahead of you on sunny days, depending on where the sun is in the sky. Not to mention, they provide a great way of transportation."

"I KNOW what a shadow is, dingo! I mean THE Shadows, with a capital 'S'!"

If Pitch could pale further, he did so now. He cleared his throat, eyes clouding with memories from a time long past. "There are few things in this universe, that I am truly afraid of, Guardian. You must understand that. Anyone who does not fear something is a fool."

He turned away from Bunny, expression dark and unreadable. "One of those things is, obviously, the Sandman. That is why I had to eliminate him first. But he is mostly light, and I, being dark, cannot banish him forever. Another...the events of my old life have haunted me, followed me, since I first became Pitch Black. The third is the darkness behind the Shadows; a darkness so old that no one knows its origin. Even I have never seen him."

"But what are they then? Do they work for this guy— wait, the thing behind th— Pitch, do you have idea how crazy this sounds?!"

"You asked me what the Shadows are and I answered! Listen. I only know some are consciously evil, most are controlled by _him_, the dark force that created them. He is the Dark side of a war which has been waged since the beginning of this universe, the Big Bang, I believe mortals call it. The Light side is Her. Humankind are Her children, _all of creation is Her,_ Light, is Her. Everything that is not darkness, actually. Shadows are part human, part magic and part darkness. Their names, well, few have the honor of saying them; I cannot. Do not ask me why. I have no answer."

The spirit of fear, hunched, withdrawn and powerless, put a hand on the wall of his lair. There was something foreign laced through his voice, a yearning, or maybe it was just frustration. They remained silent. For the first time in centuries, two bitter enemies observed the silence around and between them, but felt no anger. The Easter spirit was truly surprised to find himself..._sorry_ for Pitch. It was then Bunny realized, looking down at his paws like he was seeing them for the first time, he had never considered the forces beyond the Man in the Moon and Pitch.

Of course, it made sense now. Something created them, just as MiM, Mother Nature, Father Time and Solena Star made the Guardians by granting magic, new life, immortality, and helping them find their center. If some Light-being had created good guys, a Dark-being made the bad ones.

"I pity all you who fight them, as strange as that may sound from me." Pitch turned to look at Bunny again, and he almost smiled a real smile. Almost.

"Pity yourself then." Bunny hid his smirk. Sliding a second snowglobe (he'd shamelessly have told North he took two by now) from beside his boomerangs and let it roll out of his paw. It hit the floor behind him with a sharp crack. "Take us to North's workshop!"

Unprepared for the sneak attack, Pitch could not escape fast enough and felt the Guardian of Hope grab the collar of his faded robes. "What in Death's domain are you—"

"Ah, be quiet Black. My turn to talk."

"I hate you forever, Guardian!"

"You already do."

"As if I was not aware-"

**_'CRASH!'_**


End file.
